If I Can't Have You
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Lizzie and Sam have been married for less than a year, when Lizzie meets Becky Rosen. When she finds out that Lizzie has married Sam, Becky begins a campaign to destroy Lizzie and Sam's marriage. It isn't until Lizzie is poisoned, that Sam becomes alarmed, and the police open an investigation against Becky. Plus Lizzie reveals some shocking information about her past. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

If I Can't Have You

A Supernatural Fanfiction

Chapter One

Lizzie got out of her friend Dean Winchester's 1967 Chevrolet Impala, tucked her FBI badge into the inside pocket of her blazer, and smoothed her dark red hair as Dean's younger brother Sam took Lizzie's hand. Sam was also Lizzie's husband and they were so much in love.

Lizzie, like Sam and Dean was a hunter, and although she hadn't been traveling with Sam and Dean for long, she loved learning new things, and didn't mind that the job didn't pay.

Lizzie walked into the police prescient and noticed a woman, not much younger than herself, talking to an officer behind the front desk. She was dressed in a beige suit and had her hair pulled up halfway, and her makeup was done nicely.

Sam noticed who Lizzie was staring at and got a funny look on his face. "B-Becky?!" he gasped. The woman turned around and gasped happily as a huge smile appeared across her face. "Sam!" she gasped happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Working,'' Sam replied, unsmiling. "What about you?" "Same!" said Becky, her smile not disappearing from her face.  
Becky's smile only faltered slightly when she noticed Lizzie. "Hi!" she said happily. "I'm Becky!" she said extending her hand. Lizzie took it, smiling back. "Becky, this is my wife, Lizzie,'' said Sam.

This time, Becky's smiled disappeared completely, and was replaced by a shocked expression. "You're wife?" she repeated. Sam nodded as Lizzie showed Becky her engagement/wedding ring set on her left ring finger. Becky stared at it, then gave Lizzie a look of deepest loathing. "It was nice to see you again, Sam,'' said Becky coldly, although she didn't take her icy stare away from Lizzie as she walked out the door.

Long after Becky had left, Lizzie was looking confused. "What was that about?" she asked. "Dunno," said Sam. "I didn't like the way she stared at me,'' Lizzie admitted, sounding slightly worried. "Don't worry about it,'' said Sam, rubbing Lizzie's shoulder and kissing her cheek.

Becky was outside in her car, fuming. _Sam how could you do this to me?_ She thought savagely.

She then took out her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Sam's number. "Hello?" said Sam, after the phone only rang twice. "Sam?" said Becky. "Listen, I've missed you so much and I wanna be with you.''

"Becky,'' said Sam impatiently. "I told you, I'm happily married." "She's not good enough for you!" Becky exclaimed. There was a pause. "Goodbye Becky,'' said Sam as he hung up. "No! Sam! Please! Don't hang…!" There was a dial tone as Becky hung up her phone, and sighed exasperatingly.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

It wasn't long after this first meeting with Becky, that Lizzie's began to receive threatening emails, text messages, and phone calls from Becky. "Sam is my husband!" Lizzie shouted over the phone one afternoon. "Leave us alone!" Lizzie hung up the phone and held her head in her hands. She had been receiving phone calls from Becky for the entire day, starting at five that morning.

But it didn't stop there.

The following day, Sam received more than fifteen letters from Becky. Frightening letters, wishing that Lizzie was dead! Sam put the letters in a lockbox, and put it on a top shelf of their walk-in closet in their master bedroom.

Lizzie was on her computer doing research for their next hunt, when a message appeared on her computer screen. It was from Becky. How she got Lizzie's number? Lizzie didn't know. The message read.

**YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR SAM, AND I'M GONNA MAKE SURE OF IT!**

Lizzie didn't think anything of it although it kind of unnerved her. She told Sam about it and he immediately expressed his concern. He called Becky and told her to leave Lizzie and him alone. Becky retailiated, by accusing Sam of betraying her by marrying Lizzie. Sam sighed saying that he never had any sort of relationship with her, and told her that she is delusional, and hung up.

"What did she say?" asked Lizzie. "She said that I betrayed her,'' said Sam, fuming. "She said that I betrayed her by marrying you.'' "You never had any kind of relationship with her!" Lizzie said. "I know! That's what I said! She wouldn't hear of it!"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Lizzie, sitting down and putting her face in her hands. Sam sat down beside Lizzie and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay.''

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

At around three-thirty the following morning, Lizzie was woken up by the phone ringing on the bedside table. Sam groaned as he stirred and picked up the phone. It was Becky!

"Becky, it's three o clock in the freaking morning!" Sam growled. "I don't care!" said Becky passionately. "I wanna see you! I wanna be with you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" asked Sam. "I'm married! Leave us alone! Stay away from us!" Sam slammed the receiver back onto the telephone and rolled over in bed, and Lizzie wrapped her arms around Sam, hugging him tightly. "Why is she doing this?" Lizzie whispered. "I don't know,'' said Sam.

Lizzie and Sam didn't get an ounce of sleep that night, and by the next morning, they both had large dark circles under their eyes. Becky had continued to call over and over and over during the night. It got so bad that Sam disconnected the phone from the wall. "Why can't she just leave us alone?" Lizzie growled over a cup of coffee.

"She's obsessed with me,'' said Sam. "She's been obsessed with me for a long time."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "How long is a long time,'' she asked. Sam sighed as he sat down and took Lizzie's hand. "There's something I haven't told you,'' he said.

Sam went on to explain that Becky had 'roofied' him with a love potion that forced him to fall in love with her, and they got married. (Lizzie's mother had a stroke so Lizzie was back at her home in Romania at the time). But it wasn't long before Sam began to realize what was really going on. He got Becky to sign annulment papers, and they never saw each other again – until now.

Sam sighed, looking ashamed at the mistake he made. "Okay,'' said Lizzie. "You want a divorce?" asked Sam. "Cause I'll understand if you do." "No, no!" said Lizzie, looking slightly surprised. "Never!" Sam looked relieved. "I'm not angry with you,'' said Lizzie. "I'm angry with her! I mean, who the hell could be desperate enough to give you a freaking love potion to win you over! And against your will, no less!"

Sam sighed. "I know,'' he said. "I'm sorry, Lizzie."  
"Don't apologize,'' Lizzie reassured him, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "You have nothing to be sorry for,''

Sam leaned in to kiss Lizzie but was interrupted by the phone ringing again. Lizzie looked at the caller ID; It was Becky. Lizzie mouthed "It's her," to Sam, who shook his head, making throat cutting gestures as if to say 'don't answer that.' But Lizzie shook her head and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Lizzie?" came Becky's voice. "What do you want?" asked Lizzie. "I want to talk to Sam," said Becky. "He's not here," Lizzie lied, while staring at Sam out of the corner of her eye. "Don't lie to me!" Becky spat. "If I can't have him, then neither can you!"

And with that, Becky hung up. Lizzie hung up the phone shaking slightly, as Sam helped her sit down and poured her another cup of coffee. "What did she say?'' asked Sam. "She said 'if I can't have him, then neither can you.' Sam, I don't think we've heard the end of this."

Sam hugged Lizzie and kissed her. "Everything's gonna be okay," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

If I Can't Have You

Chapter Two

Lizzie and Sam continued to receive calls from Becky over the next few weeks. Time and again, they ignored the phone calls. However, things got so bad, that they eventually changed their home and cell phone numbers, and made sure that they were unlisted, only giving them to the people they were closest to.

One day, Lizzie and Sam decided to go out to dinner together. But as Lizzie was walking out to her car, she noticed an envelope on the windshield. Curiously, Lizzie opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. The message read:

'When you think your husband is on a hunt, he's with me. When you think he's out running errands he's with me.'

There was no name with the letter, but Lizzie was absolutely convinced that Becky sent it.

She showed it to Sam, who immediately suggested that they ignore the letter and its author.

Little did Sam and Lizzie know that things were about to get a whole lot worse.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lizzie logged on to her email the following day and discovered that her inbox was flooded with emails from porn websites that she _knew_ she didn't sign up for!

She yelled for Sam who immediately took a look at Lizzie's emails, and was shocked. "Why the hell is she doing this?" Lizzie whispered looking frightened. "I don't know,'' said Sam.

He then called each company that the emails came from and asked for Lizzie to be taken of the subscription list.

Lizzie was shaken. How could someone be so cruel to her when they didn't even know her?

But it didn't stop there.

A few minutes later, the phone rang. Thankfully, it was one of Lizzie's old school friends, Hermione Granger. "Hey, Hermione!" said Lizzie happily. "Hey, have you seen this video?" she asked. She sounded concerned. Lizzie' brow furrowed. "What video?" she asked. Hermione gave Lizzie the URL, and Lizzie went to her laptop and typed it into a web browser.

What she saw shocked her. Someone had used photos of Lizzie and manipulated them to look like she was naked, or wearing very little clothing, and they were labeled with captions such as **PORN STAR! XXX! WHORE! SLUT! **

Lizzie was shocked. Worse yet, the video had been sent to every single one of her friends and family!

Moments later the phone rang again. It was Lizzie's mother, and she was asking about the video. "Mom,'' said Lizzie. "You know me better than anyone else! You know I would never do anything like that!" "I believe you,'' Lizzie's mother said. "But what terrifies me is that there is someone out there who hates you so much. Who would do such a thing?"

Lizzie sighed. "There's one person. Her name is Becky Rosen."

"What does she have against you?" asked Lizzie's mom. "No idea,'' said Lizzie. "My best guess is that she's jealous that I married Sam,"

Lizzie's mother was silent on the other end. "Are you there?" asked Lizzie. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm still here," said Lizzie's mother.

"How does she know Sam?" asked Lizzie's mother a moment later. "Er – It's a long story – She's what you'd call a fangirl…" Lizzie gagged at her own choice of words.

She then went on to explain about the books written about Sam and Dean's life that were written by a prophet named Chuck Shurley.

"Becky's like - the biggest fan of the books, and she has the worst grip on reality I've ever seen!"

"She's mentally ill?" asked Lizzie's mom. "I wouldn't be surprised if she is,'' said Lizzie.

"Lizzie?" asked Sam, staring at Lizzie's computer. "I've gotta go – sorry Mom!" said Lizzie as she hung up the phone.

"What is it?" asked Lizzie as she walked over to Sam. "It's the video – It's gone viral!" said Sam. "Are you serious?" asked Lizzie looking shocked. Sam was right. The video had gotten over one million views in just a few hours alone!

Sam immediately called the website that the video had been posted to and asked them to take down the video. They complied, but the damage had already been done.

Dean called Lizzie a moment later, asking about the same video, he sounded strangely aroused. "Dean!" said Lizzie. "Don't you get it? Becky did this! She's trying to ruin my reputation so Sam will leave me! I would never ever do anything like that!'

After a while, Dean sighed. "I believe you. Why can't she just see that Sam's not going to leave you?"

"She's crazy that's why!" said Lizzie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dump all this on you…." "No, don't worry about it, Lizzie,'' said Dean. "That's what friends are for, right?" Lizzie smiled. "Thanks," she said.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next day, Lizzie was woken up by a text message on her phone. It was from Hermione, and the message read: "Is this your profile?"

There was also a link to a social media site that Lizzie had an account for. Lizzie jumped out of bed, grabbed her computer and ran into the kitchen and after making herself a cup of coffee, sat down at her computer and looked at the profile on the website.

Someone had taken all of Lizzie's photos and personal details and made a duplicate profile of her. If you looked at the profile, you would think it _was_ her! Not only that, but whomever was behind the bogus profile was pretending to be Lizzie and saying horrible things to all her friends!

Using her extensive computer knowledge, Lizzie was able to trace the IP address, and discovered that it was Becky that had created the profile, pretending to be her!

This was all too much for Lizzie to take. She decided that something had to be done about Becky. There was only one problem: They didn't have enough physical evidence for the police to convict her of anything. Stalking is one of the most difficult crimes to prove. Unless the police have solid physical evidence to suggest that the stalker is a danger to the victim, the authorities' hands are tied. Basically, they would have to wait until Becky threated to hurt Lizzie, or Sam or both of them.

It was a harsh reality, but she knew that there was no other option.

She told Sam about the fake social media profile, and he in turn, contacted the website, who terminated the account.

Despite knowing that it was highly unlikely that she could get any help, Lizzie decided to go to the police. Sam went with her.

But when she got there, and tried explaining to the officer what had been going on, she was shocked to discover that Becky had been there first, claiming that Lizzie was the one stalking her!

"So, what?'' asked Sam angrily. "You're just gonna wait until she hurts my wife? Maybe even tries to kill her?"

The police officer nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, sir. That's the law."

Fuming, Sam and Lizzie left the police prescient

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Days turned into weeks, and Becky still continued to harass Sam and Lizzie with phone calls text messages, and threatening emails. However, Becky seemed to focus all of her rage on Lizzie not Sam. She saw Lizzie as competition for Sam's affection. One day Lizzie received a strange text from Becky along with a photo. The text read "Maybe if I dyed my hair red, Sam would pay attention to me more,"

The photo that was attached was a selfie that Becky had taken of herself. Becky, previous having dirty-blonde hair, had dyed her hair dark red, and had styled it just like how Lizzie wore her hair.

Lizzie told Becky that it isn't going to work and that he would never leave. She told her to just give it up and leave them alone.

Later that day, Lizzie walked down into the kitchen and saw Sam at his own laptop, gazing at Becky's social media profile, where she had uploaded the picture of herself with red hair as her profile picture. "Are you seeing this?" Sam yelled in outrage. "I know," said Lizzie sadly. "Well aren't you going to do something about it?" asked Sam. "I tried!" said Lizzie desperately. "She won't listen! And anyway I'm not the one who secretly got married to her!" Sam scowled. "Don't start that again! I told you I was sorry! And anyway, I didn't know that she had drugged me!"

"It doesn't make what you did okay!" said Lizzie. "What do you want from me, Liz?" Sam yelled. "I told you I was sorry! Isn't that enough for you?!"

Lizzie's eyes were brimming with tears as she sobbed and put her face in her hands, and sat down. "I'm sorry," said Sam, sitting down next to Lizzie and hugging her. "Me too," said Lizzie wiping her eyes. "This is what she wants. She wants us to start fighting so that it will drive a wedge in our relationship, so that eventually we will split up and that'll give her free access to you,"

"Well, that's not gonna happen! Not in a million years!" said Sam defiantly. "You know what I think?" asked Lizzie, holding Sam's hands in hers. "No, what?" asked Sam. "I think if the police won't listen, we should be our own detectives!" "You mean, investigate Becky ourselves?" asked Sam, looking intrigued. "Yeah!" said Lizzie. "I've seen in documentaries where stalking victims keep journals, keeping a record of every single phone call, text and email, and what time they were sent, then when they think they've logged enough information, they give the notebooks to the police. A lot of stalking victims have been granted restraining orders this way!"

Sam was smiling as he took Lizzie's face in his hands. "Lizzie," he said as he kissed Lizzie's forehead. "You're a genius!" Lizzie beamed. "You're just saying that 'cause it's true," she said as she and Sam giggled.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam went out and bought several composition notebooks, and ballpoint pens and brought them back home, and began documenting every single act of harassment that both he and Lizzie had endured for the past two months. Lizzie printed out ever single email from Becky in her inbox and stapled them together and put them in a folder. She also kept a record of every single text message that Becky had sent.

But, when Lizzie and Sam's one-year anniversary came around, Becky took her stalking to a whole new level

Lizzie and Sam were inside, enjoying lunch together when the doorbell rang, and Sam went to answer it.

He came back carrying a package. "Are you expecting anything?" asked Lizzie curiously. "No," said Sam, looking worried as he took his pocket-knife and carefully opened the

package (which was unmarked – no return address).

There was a vase of red roses, new flannel shirts, and a Rolex watch of all things!

There was also a battered envelope that had Lizzie's name on it. Lizzie took it and carefully slid it open.

There was a small bundle of cloth inside that looked like a hex bag. Lizzie looked up at Sam who nodded to let her open it, but with caution. Lizzie slowly unwrapped the bag, and let out a shriek of terror. There were live roaches inside.

Anyone who knew Lizzie well knew that she was terrified of insects – especially cockroaches.

"There's something else too," said Sam, picking the envelope up off the floor that Lizzie had dropped.

Sam reached into the envelope and pulled out what looked like a voodoo doll with a noose around its neck.

It was then that Lizzie became absolutely convinced that Becky was going to kill her.

Lizzie gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth.

Rather than going to the police, Lizzie and Sam put the voodoo doll, and the hex bag in a shoebox along with all the other 'evidence' that they were in the process of collecting.

Lizzie then called a friend and fellow hunter, Charlie Bradbury and told her about her ordeal. "Wait!" said Charlie. "beckywinchester176? That Becky?" she asked sounding shocked. "Yep," said Lizzie. "That's the one. I traced the IP address connected to that screen-name and it is definitely her,"

"Wow!" said Charlie, sounding impressed. "You're good. So, haven't you gone to the police or anything?"

Lizzie shook her head. "They won't do anything unless Becky makes a direct threat towards me or Sam," she said. "So Sam and I are doing our own 'detective work."'

"What does she have against you?" asked Charlie. "She's pissed that I married Sam," said Lizzie. "She thinks it should have been her! Delusional bitch!" Charlie laughed. "I mean it!" said Lizzie. "You haven't met her! And trust me, you don't wanna! She needs to be locked up in a mental hospital or something!"

"You think she has some kind of mental illness?" asked Charlie. "I wouldn't put it past her," said Lizzie.

Lizzie's conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Sorry, I gotta get that. I'll call you later, okay?" asked Lizzie. "Be careful," said Charlie. "I will," said Lizzie as she hung up.

When Lizzie opened the front door, there was no one there, but she looked down to see something covered in a dishcloth. It was a bowl of lime Jell-O, and a handwritten apology note from Becky, saying that she was just really jealous and that she felt really sorry for what she had done, and hoped that she and Lizzie could be friends.

Lizzie was the type of person that wanted to see the good in everyone despite what they may have done past or present. Lizzie took the bowl of Jell-O inside, and set it on the kitchen counter, and helped herself.

When Sam got home from grocery shopping he asked Lizzie when she made Jell-O. "I didn't," said Lizzie, swallowing another mouthful. "Becky made it,"

"Becky?!" Sam said in shock. Lizzie nodded and showed Sam the letter that Becky has written. He however was not moved by the words written on the paper. "Don't eat any more of that Lizzie,'' he said as he took the Jell-O and threw it out. "What did you do that for?" asked Lizzie. "It could be poisoned!" said Sam. "Come on, Sam!" Lizzie scoffed. "Would she really stoop that low?" "Jealousy is the number one motivator of murder!" Sam pointed out. "Who told you that?" asked Lizzie. "You did!" said Sam.

Lizzie sighed. Sam was right. She had told him that when they had stayed up late one night watching a _Dateline_ marathon together.

"Well, if you start feeling off for any reason at all, let me know, okay?" asked Sam. Lizzie nodded.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**


	3. Chapter 3

If I Can't Have You

Chapter Three

Sam had been right to worry that the Jell-O that Becky had left on his front stoop had been poisoned, because less than twelve hours after Lizzie had ingested it, she began to act really strange.

She would act like she was drunk even though she rarely drank any alcohol, she appeared to be incoherent, her speech was slurred, and her eyes would move involuntarily. At first Sam really thought that Lizzie may just have had a little too much to drink, and took her to bed to sleep it off.

But by the next day, Lizzie's symptoms had become progressively worse instead of better. She had begun to throw up, she was nauseous, and had a severe headache.

Again, Sam thought this was the result of her being hung over, and dismissed it.

Lizzie's symptoms worsened and by the next day, she was barely conscious, her breathing was labored, and she was incoherent. Shocked, Sam immediately took her to the hospital.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

About an hour later, Sam sat in the waiting room waiting for doctors to let him know of Lizzie's condition. Dean and Cas were with him. "It was Becky!" said Dean. "You can't know that, Dean," said Cas. "What else could it be?" asked Dean. "Lizzie's not stupid! She wouldn't poison herself!"

"I'm with Dean, on this one, Cas," said Sam. "Lizzie's my wife, she would never try to kill herself. She loves life!"

"Sam Winchester?" a male voice said, as Sam looked up. A police officer was standing in the doorway of the waiting room. "Yes?" said Sam. "I'm Officer Jones, I need to ask you a few questions about your wife."

Sam nodded as he got up and followed Officer Jones out of the waiting room. "Mr. Winchester, can you think of anyone who would possibly want to hurt your wife?" Sam at first, said nothing, then he remembered the bowl of Jell-O that had been mysteriously left on their doorstep three days ago. "Yes," he said finally. "Becky Rosen."

Sam then told Officer Jones that Becky had been stalking him and Lizzie for three months, harassing them with phone calls, texts, emails, and sending unmarked packages to their residence. He also mentioned that Becky seemed to focus all her rage and attention on Lizzie.

"Three days ago, she send a bowl of lime Jell-O to our house with a handwritten apology letter. I didn't believe a word of it, but Lizzie…..She's the type of person that wants to see the good in everyone."

Sam conversation was then interrupted by a doctor, who told Sam that Lizzie had ethylene glycol poisoning. "What's ethylene glycol?" asked Sam. "It's the primary ingredient in automotive antifreeze," the doctor responded. "Is Lizzie okay? May I see her?" asked Sam. The doctor nodded, and Sam followed him into a room, where Lizzie was lying on a bed, in a hospital gown, a oxygen tube up her nose. Sam brushed his hand across Lizzie's cheek, and Lizzie turned to him. "Hey,'' she wheezed. "How are you feeling?" asked Sam. "Confused, stupid, and tired," said Lizzie. "I'm sorry, Sam," she said. "I should have listened to you when you said that that Jell-O could have been poisoned."

"It's okay," said Sam. "I uh, talked to the police officer, and I think he's gonna try and take Becky in for questioning,"

Lizzie sighed gratefully. "Praise God!" she breathed.

Sam stayed with Lizzie until Officer Jones came in and asked if he would ask Lizzie some questions.

"Mrs. Winchester," said Officer Jones, taking out a notepad. "Lizzie," said Lizzie. "Lizzie, can you think of anyone who might want to do harm to you or your husband?"

Lizzie nodded immediately. "Her name is Becky….Becky Rosen," said Lizzie. "She's been stalking Sam and I for months,"

Lizzie then told Officer Jones about the collection of phone calls, texts and emails that she and Sam had been compiling over the past several weeks. Thankfully, it was enough evidence for the police to at least take her in for questioning.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lizzie was released from the hospital the following week. But after the scare with the poisoned Jell-O Sam and Lizzie changed all the locks on the doors, and windows, changed their phone numbers for what seemed like the umpteenth time, and Lizzie put protective enchantments on their house.

Lizzie then invited Charlie to stay with her and Sam as an extra percaution.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Charlie as Lizzie helped her unpack her stuff in the spare room once she arrived. "I don't want to impose or anything….." "Don't worry about it!" said Lizzie. Charlie nodded. "Thanks," she said. "No problem," said Lizzie.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

But barely a week after Charlie came to stay with Sam and Lizzie, Lizzie received one of the most troubling and terrifying voicemails yet.

Lizzie was checking her voicemails on her iPhone, and noticed that one of them was from Becky! Rather than trusting her gut and simply deleting it, she listened to it. What she heard, chilled her to the bone.

"_You listen to me, you bitch! I know where you are twenty-four hours a day! I have a gun, and I am personally coming to your house and I'm gonna blow your head off! Kiss your ass good-bye!"_

Lizzie was shaken, and showed the voicemail to Charlie and Sam.

Sam immediately went to the police, and showed them the voicemail. It was enough for police to give Sam and Lizzie a restraining order against Becky.

But nothing would prepare Sam or Lizzie for what Becky was planning next.

Becky continued to send threatening emails, and letters to Sam and Lizzie – violating the restraining order against her.

Sometimes, Lizzie would look out her window, and Becky would be across the street just watching her!

This whole ordeal began to take a negative toll on her. She wouldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, and when she could, she would have nightmares, and her hair had even began to fall out.

Becky continued to violate the restraining order on multiple occasions. On Valentines Day, Becky sent Sam a box of chocolates, and a bouquet of heart-shaped balloons. Lizzie was also sent chocolates. But since the incident with the antifreeze laced Jell-O, Lizzie didn't trust Becky anymore, and immediately threw them out.

Lizzie took comfort in knowing that she could talk to Charlie, and that she would listen. One evening, they ordered pizza, and dressed in their pajamas, and were going to have a movie night.

Halfway through the movie, Lizzie remembered that she hadn't checked the mail that day, and decided to go down to the driveway to check the mail, despite Charlie's pleas for her to wait until Sam came home from running errands.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" said Lizzie, as she walked out the front door.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lizzie walked down her driveway, and got the mail out of the mailbox. But just as she was about to walk back up the driveway, she came face-to-face with Becky. And she had a gun – just like she had said in her voicemail.

Becky raised the gun to Lizzie's face and pulled the trigger - five separate times! Two of the bullets missed Lizzie and embedded themselves in the lawn, and in the sidewalk. Lizzie fell to the ground unconscious. Smirking, Becky walked over to Lizzie's body and stepped on her face – breaking her nose for good measure.

And then she ran.

Charlie heard the gunshots from inside the house, and immediately went to investigate. She found Lizzie on the sidewalk in a pool of blood. Her face was also bloody from her broken nose. "Oh, my God! Lizzie!" Charlie screamed as she knelt down beside Lizzie and felt the pulse point on her wrist. She still had a heartbeat. Charlie then took out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"911 what's your emergency?" asked the operator. "My friend! She's been shot! Please send an ambulance! Quick!" Charlie gasped. "Ok, ma'am calm down," said the operator. "I'm sending help right now. Is she still breathing?"

"I – I think so!" Charlie gasped, gazing down worriedly at Lizzie, her tears splashing onto Lizzie's bloody face.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean's phone was ringing as he picked it up and answered it. It was Charlie and she sounded panicked. "Whoa! Whoa! Charlie, calm down! What's going on?" asked Dean. "What?" asked Dean sounding shocked. "Did you call 911?" asked Dean. A moment later Dean sighed. "Okay, we'll be right there," he said as he hung up, and turned the steering wheel so hard that the tires on the Impala screeched. "Whoa! What the hell is going on Dean?" asked Sam looking confused. Dean gazed at his younger brother with worry apparent in his emerald green eyes. "Lizzie's been shot," said Dean.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

When police and paramedics arrived at Lizzie's house, Charlie was questioned. "Ma'am can you tell me what happened?" the officer said. " I was inside the house – Lizzie and I were watching a movie when she decided to go and get the mail, and then I heard this _pop! pop! pop_! noise. I – It sounded like fireworks, I didn't realize they were gunshots at first," said Charlie, her lower lip trembling.

"How many shots did you hear?" asked the officer. "Five, I think," said Charlie. "I'm not sure."

Paramedics were putting a neck brace on Lizzie and putting her onto a stretcher when Sam and Dean drove up, and Sam scrambled out of the front passenger seat and ran up the driveway, trying to get to Lizzie, but a police officer held him back. "Sir, you're going to have to stay back,'' he said. "You don't understand! That's my wife!" Sam yelled. The police officer stared at him. "She's your wife?" he asked. Sam nodded. The officer then lifted up the yellow crime scene tape that lined the perimeter of the house to let Sam pass.

But just as he was inches away from Lizzie he was stopped again, this time by a paramedic. "Who are you?" she asked. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Lizzie answered. "He's my husband," she gasped. Sam took Lizzie's hand. "Who did this to you?" he asked. Despite being barely conscious, Lizzie replied, "Becky did it…..Becky did it," she wheezed. As she was loaded into the ambulance, a paramedic turned to Sam. "Are you coming?" she asked. Sam at first didn't respond as he turned to Dean. "Go!" Dean insisted. "I'll meet you there!"

Sam nodded as he clambered into the back of the ambulance with Lizzie as they drove off.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lizzie was immediately taken into surgery when she arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. Sam stayed with her until he was held back at the operating room doors.

Minutes turned into hours as Sam paced back and forth anxiously in the waiting room, chewing his nails, and pulling at his hair.

Many times, Dean tried going up to the nurse's station, asking for an update on Lizzie's condition. But each time, they couldn't tell him anything.

Dean then took out his cell phone and called an old friend, Chuck Shurley, a prophet of God, and Becky's ex-boyfriend.

Chuck explained that even while they were dating, Becky never stopped thinking about Sam. All she would talk about while in their relationship was Sam, and how much she 'loved him'.

This caused Chuck to break up with Becky.

"I've always gotten the impression that there was something wrong with her," Chuck admitted. "Wrong, how?" asked Dean. "She just acted weird, you know?" asked Chuck. "Like she was losing grip on reality?" asked Dean. "Yeah, sort of,'' said Chuck. "Once I noticed that she doodled on a journal the words 'Sam + Becky Till Death Do Us Part.''' "Are you serious?" asked Dean. "How Lizzie?" asked Chuck. "Not good," said Dean. "Becky shot her three times – she really wanted Lizzie dead." "Oh, my gosh!" Chuck gasped. "I knew she was obsessed with Sam, but I can't believe she'd go this far!" "I didn't see it coming either, to be honest," said Dean.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Police knocked on the door of Becky's residence as she answered. "Miss Rosen?" asked one of the officers, showing her his ID. "Yeah?" asked Becky "We have a warrant for your arrest," "What?" asked Becky as she was put in handcuffs and read her rights.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

It had been nearly four hours since Lizzie had been taken into the operating room for surgery, when a surgeon came out into the waiting room. "Lizzie Winchester?" he asked. "Yes!" said Sam. "Is she okay?"

"One of the bullets punctured her lung and lodged itself in her spine and lacerated her liver," the surgeon said. "She lost a lot of blood but we were able to repair her injuries."

"Which means what?" asked Dean. "One centimeter over and the bullet would have torn right through her aorta. It could have paralyzed her. She's still in critical condition, but it looks like she'll make it,"

"Oh, thank God!" Sam breathed. "She needs her rest. You can see her tomorrow," said the surgeon as he left the waiting room.

A moment later, Sam's cell phone rang. It was Officer Jones, telling him that they had Becky in custody but she was denying everything. When Sam hung up he looked upset. "What's wrong?" asked Dean. "They arrested Becky," said Sam. "Good!" said Dean. "But she's denying everything,'' said Sam. "Did they try the voicemail?" asked Dean. "I don't think so, but I hope that'll be enough to squeeze a confession out of her," said Sam.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next morning Lizzie still hadn't woken up. Sam stayed by her bedside holding her hand. "She's gotta wake up," said Sam as Dean brought him a cup of coffee. "She needs to testify against Becky in court!"

"_If_ she even goes to trial," said Dean sitting down next to him. "What do you mean, if?" asked Sam, sounding surprised. "Someone could bail her out of jail, she could be found not to be involved…" said Dean. "Don't, Dean!" said Sam.

"I've got an idea!" said Dean a moment later. "What?" asked Sam. "Cas," said Dean. "I need you, buddy. So if you could come down here…." "I'm here," said Castiel. "Could you heal Lizzie?" asked Dean. Castiel nodded as he walked up to Lizzie's bedside and touched her on her forehead, with his index and forefinger, as Lizzie's eyes snapped open.

"How are you doing?" asked Sam, holding onto Lizzie's hand. "Confused, stupid, and in pain," said Lizzie. "I can't believe she would go this far,"

"None of us saw it coming, Liz," said Dean.

"When I was in the ambulance, I could hear the song 'Imagine' playing in my head. I kept flashing in and out of consciousness. Everything was really bright. And for a moment, I thought, _'Wait, is John Lennon really God_?'"

Sam, Dean and Cas laughed. "Are you – up for some questions?" asked Dean. Lizzie nodded slowly. "Why did you go outside alone?" asked Sam. "I thought it was safe," said Lizzie, internally kicking herself for not taking Charlie with her as backup.

"You could have waited for me to get home!" said Sam. "I would have checked the mail on my way in!" "I know! I know!" said Lizzie, crying. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," said Sam, brushing away Lizzie's tears.

"I could hear her walking," said Lizzie. She was talking about after Becky had shot her. "She leaned over me, and I held my breath so she'd think I was dead. Then I felt this sharp pain in my nose, and I could taste blood in my mouth,"

"She broke your nose?" asked Dean, sounding thoroughly outraged. Lizzie nodded. "I think so," she said. Dean groaned with outrage. "Hey," said Sam. "Calm down Dean!" "Don't tell me to calm down!" said Dean angrily. "I'm sick of being behind this bitch! We've gotta end this!" "How?" asked Cas.

"The voicemail," said Lizzie.

"How's that?" asked Dean. "The voicemail that she left on my answering machine – the police haven't heard it yet!" said Lizzie. A moment later Sam nodded. "I'll call Officer Jones – tell him about the voicemail," he said, walking outside into the hall, and taking out his cell phone and dialing it. "Officer Jones? Yes, this is Sam Winchester. Lizzie's awake, and there's a bit of evidence at my house that you may have overlooked."

There was a pause, then – "Yes, a voicemail that Becky Rosen left the day she shot Lizzie…..Yes it's still there….Oh, by all means!" said Sam. "Yes, you're welcome. Bye."

"What's up?" asked Dean. "I've given them permission to confiscate our answering machine. They're gonna recover the voicemail from it, and catalogue it as evidence in the case their building against Becky."

"What are the charges that have been filed against her?" asked Dean. "I don't know," said Sam honestly, "I didn't ask."

A nurse came out of Lizzie's room and addressed Sam. "She's asking for you," she said. Sam nodded as he walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "The morphine is wearing off," said Lizzie. "Why did she do this to me?"

"We don't know," said Sam, stroking Lizzie's face.

Dean poked his head inside the room. "Sammy? Can I talk to you? Privately?" "No," said Sam. "Anything you wanna say to me, you can say in front of Lizzie," said Sam.

Dean sighed and nodded. "I talked to Officer Jones, who returned to the crime scene to see if there was anything else they might have missed," "Yeah?" asked Sam. "They think Becky used a revolver," Sam frowned. "Who the hell uses a revolver?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Lizzie interrupted. "Someone who doesn't want to leave shell casings behind as evidence,"

Sam and Dean stared at Lizzie. "How do you know that Lizzie?" asked Sam. "I – I did an internship with the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia when I was eighteen," said Lizzie. "How long did that last for?" asked Dean casually. "Two years," Lizzie replied. "Then one day I was called to my supervisor's office and there was a woman standing there. She said she was part of the NYPD's Special Victims' Unit,"

"Like on 'Law and Order'?" asked Dean. Lizzie nodded. "Yeah," she said. "What did she want?" asked. "She….Came to offer me a job. A real job, not an internship."

"Why you?" asked Dean. Lizzie was quiet. "Lizzie?" asked Sam, putting a hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "It's okay,"

Lizzie sighed. "When I was sixteen, something bad happened to me. For the next two years I buried it, and used it as a tool to help profile sex offenders. My supervisor at the BAU said I was one of the best profilers on the team. He then sent the SVU a letter of recommendation along with my file, which explained in great detail what happened to me when I was sixteen,"

"Lizzie," said Dean. "What happened to you?" Lizzie's eyes began to brim with tears. "Nothing," she said. "Lizzie," said Sam, holding onto Lizzie's hand. "It's was nothing okay?!"

"Liz, listen to me," said Dean. "We're your friends. If you tell us what happened, we promise we won't tell anyone,"

"Swear?" asked Lizzie. Dean nodded and mimed drawing an X across his chest. "Cross my heart," he said. Lizzie sighed. "I was raped by a fellow classmate," she said finally. "His name was Cormac McLaggen. He had a thing for me, but I was just getting over a breakup, so the last thing I wanted was to be in a new relationship,"

"Understandable," said Dean. "But?" asked Sam. "He kept after me, I told him that premarital sex went against my religious beliefs, and he laughed at me. Called me stupid. I told him to stay away from me but that didn't stop him. Every time I went to the Headmaster of my school for help he wouldn't do anything to help me. As far as he was concerned, we were just two classmates that couldn't get along."

"What happened?" asked Sam. "They gave Cormac a slap on the wrist, told him to stay away from me, hoping that would…Lighten him up. It didn't help. It just continued. Until….." She swallowed hard.

"Until what, Lizzie?'' asked Dean. "It's okay, sweetie," said Sam, holding her hand. "Finally I decided the only way to escape Cormac was to drop out of school and return to Romania. One night as I was packing my stuff, Cormac came into the common room and began talking to me,"

"What did he say?" asked Dean. "Um….it's a little foggy….He said that he didn't regret meeting me although I have pushed him to do some stuff that he wouldn't normally do."

"What happened next?" asked Dean. "He tried to kiss me and I pushed him away. The look in his eyes after that…" Lizzie began crying. "It's okay….It's okay," said Sam. "He…" Lizzie swallowed hard. "He…Wrestled me to the ground, and before I knew it he was on top of me….I – begged him to stop but he wouldn't! He just…_laughed_ at me!" Lizzie lied back on her pillow and sobbed. "Okay, shh! It's okay! That's enough!" said Sam, gently stroking Lizzie's hair consolingly.


End file.
